bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Vigorous Opposition
Vigorous Opposition is an Achievement/Trophy in BioShock Infinite. The Achievement is worth 10 Gamer Score and the Trophy is bronze. Requirements The player will have to kill 75 different enemies of any kind either directly via a Vigor or while they're effected by one. Notes *The Vigors are Possession, Devil's Kiss, Murder of Crows, Bucking Bronco, Shock Jockey, Charge, Undertow and Return to Sender. *The first Vigor the player obtains is Possession and the last the player can obtain is Return to Sender: **Possession is obtained at Possession Stall at the Fairgrounds in the Town Center (plot related). **Devil's Kiss is dropped by the first Fireman the player kills at Shady Lane in the Town Center. **Murder of Crows is dropped by the first Zealot of the Lady the player kills at the Fraternal Order of the Raven headquarters in the Comstock Center Rooftops. **Bucking Bronco is found in a crate right before entering the Patriot's Pavilion Plaza of Soldier's Field. **Shock Jockey is "given" to the player by Cornelius Slate in the "Comstock's Vengeance" section by the First Lady's Memorial in the Hall of Heroes. **Charge is found in an armory by the elevator to Shantytown in Finkton Proper. It is only obtainable after opening the Tear in the Bull House Impound. **Undertow is found on the floor in the Office of Jeremiah Fink in the Factory. **Return to Sender is found in the kitchen of The Salty Oyster (the Voxophone Sally! is required). *As long as the enemy is effected by a Vigor or simply killed by it (the final blow), it will count towards this Achievement/Trophy, meaning that the player can shoot at it with weapons to lower its health. *The only Vigor that can't directly kill is Undertow, but the player can push enemies of Columbia with it or hold the enemy in one place to kill it by other means. *Any enemy will do. **Some enemies, mainly Heavy Hitter, are not effected by certain Vigors. *Attacking non-active civilians will not count towards this Achievement/Trophy. *Enemies killed in Clash in the Clouds will count towards this Achievement/Trophy. *Killing with Vigor traps will also count towards this Achievement/Trophy. Strategy *Play on the Easy difficulty level to kill enemies easier. *Upgrade Possession with the Possesion Aid upgrade, which will cause Columbia Citizens, Soldiers and Beasts to commit suicide once the Vigor's effect runs off, giving the player an easy kill. *Several Vigors have a more damaging effect after being upgraded, so it is recommended to upgrade them. *To save Salts or to achieve this Achievement/Trophy quicker, the player can abuse the games check point system. Find a location with enemies, perform Vigor set of the Vigor traps until your Salts run out and reload the check point to start over, until you have achieved the Achievement/Trophy. Some great locations for this are: **The Patriot's Pavilion of Soldier's Field. There are several Soldiers conveniently lined up in this area, which is reached right after getting the Bucking Brunco Vigor. **The Good Time Club of Finkton. After entering the club, set traps in front of the closed curtain, as several men will come running out when they open. Behind the Scenes *The Achievement/Trophy icon depicts a Vigor bottle with a human skull on it. Category:BioShock Infinite Achievements and Trophies